Precision medicine is expected to promote equitable health outcomes among racial and ethnic minorities through the delivery of individualized care that is based on biological, behavioral, and social factors that contribute to disease risks and enhance health outcomes.1 With the development of new methods for precision medicine, there comes a responsibility to disseminate these methods to the community and facilitate implementation of best practices and policies to ensure equitable access among all groups. This is especially true for initiatives in precision medicine as the National Institutes of Health prepares to invest millions of dollars from citizen?s taxes to support this research. Through these investments, investigators will receive funding to identify and understand biological, social, psychological, clinical, and behavioral factors that are involved in disease risk, evaluate the efficacy and effectiveness of alternate strategies for early detection and treatment based on these factors, and develop and evaluate interventions to promote early detection, treatment, and management. These findings will be disseminated to the scientific community through peer-reviewed reports that are published in professional journals and presentations given at local and national scientific conferences. Although disseminating findings to the scientific community remains a critical component of the research process, investigators are now encouraged to disseminate results to other stakeholders. There is some consensus that investigators have an ethical responsibility to make specific efforts to disseminate their findings to lay stakeholders such as study participants and the general public.2-4 But, with a few exceptions,5 investigators are not likely to make these efforts. Disseminating research results beyond the scientific community is important because it empowers a broad base of constituents to be better informed and more able to make health decisions. The specific aims for the Implementation Core include: 1.) Develop materials and methods to determine the needs, readiness, and capacity of stakeholders across multiple regions to implement and adopt precision medicine approaches into clinical care and public health practice; 2.) Identify ethical, legal, and social implication issues related to linking and integrating data on biological, social, psychological, behavioral, and clinical factors and develop recommendations to address these issues; 3.) Deliver Evidence Academies across the regions in the MUSC TCC multi-regional consortium to actively engage diverse stakeholders in the development of best practices for implementing precision medicine interventions into practices serving minority men; and 4.) Translate findings from the MUSC TCC and other initiatives in precision medicine into policy recommendations for clinical care and public health practice that promote health equity.